Tokyo mew mew aftermath
by Athena'sWorld
Summary: After the show
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Lost Masaya  
>{hello this is Athena who is awesome, this is a fan fic about tokyo mew mew. Some people may disagree with this story but I don't care! This show is Copyrighted by Tokyo Mew Mew I did not make it but u probably knew that well enjoy.}<br>Ichigo Sighed. They had been dating for 3 years now and they didn't feel as close as they used to be. Often on a date Aoyama-kun would stare off into space, his mind occupied by other thoughts. Ichigo didn't smile as much anymore. She had just gotten back from another date. Masaya didn't even drive her home. She had to walk by herself in the pouring rain. She wondered if their relationship was meant to be, if it would still be fine and they should be together. She searched her heart for her feeling about him and found nothing.  
>She decided she was so confused with her feelings that she should go to bed and figure it out. She got ready and got under the covers.<br>However she couldn't sleep. She just stared at the ceiling. Trying to sort put her thoughts. She decided without another thought. "We have to be done." She got up and texted Aoyama-Kun. "I'm sorry but I think it's time we went our separate ways." "I agree," he replied, "goodbye" Ichigo felt alone. Just at that time kisshu decided to take a visit because they hadn't seen each other in a long time. He knocked on her door formally. When her parents answered they stared at him. "May I see Ichigo, Please" he asked. Her mom called up to her. "Ichigo! Someone is here to see you!" She looked out her window and saw kisshu smiling. She smiled back. A couple seconds later she came downstairs. "Hi kisshu!," she said. "Hello kitty cat," he replied, "been a while hasn't it." "And who is this young man," her father came and asked. "Hello, Sir, my name is kisshu. I'm a friend of your daughters." A good friend, he added in his head. Ichigo looked at him questionably. He just smiled, he had learned a lot about earth, even some formal stuff. "Seems good, You aren't cheating on Masaya are you?" Her father asked. Ichigo looked down "no defiantly not!". "Ok see you," her father replied. She walked out and closed the door behind her, still staring at the ground. "What's wrong kitten?" He asked as tears came to her eyes. She hugged him. "Masaya and I just broke up." She said sadly and quietly. "I'm sorry," kisshu said. "It's fine we needed to." She said sobbing. He hugged her tightly. "I came to visit, maybe tomorrow we can hang out at the park?" "Sure," she smiled "I want something good to happen." "Well, see you tomorrow." He said. "See you!" Ichigo replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: ryou!  
>{hello this is Athena who is awesome, this is a fan fic about tokyo mew mew. Some people may disagree with this story but I don't care! This show is Copyrighted by Tokyo Mew Mew I did not make it but u probably knew that well enjoy.}<p>

Lettuce stood in the cafe. She was cleaning up after everyone had left. She just had to speak to ryou. Akasaka came out. "Lettuce? Why are you still here," he asked. "Is... Is... Is ryou here." She stammered. "No were you looking for him?" He replied. "No it's fine" lettuce said. She waved goodbye. Maybe I can call him. Later that night she called his number. He answered "hello?" "Hi Shirogane I was wondering... Would you like to go somewhere tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. "No," he said. Lettuce gasped "ok sorry for bothering you!" "Wait," he shouted, "I was just kidding of course I'll come, where do you want to go?" "I know a small restaurant in town," she answered. "Sounds good to me meet me at the edge of town tomorrow at 11:00. See you there." He said. She hung up. She was so excited. She was happy.  
>{sorry had writers block too short of a chapter. The next one about them will be longer I promise. See ya}<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Help with the family  
>{hello this is Athena who is awesome, this is a fan fic about tokyo mew mew. Some people may disagree with this story but I don't care! This show is Copyrighted by Tokyo Mew Mew I did not make it but u probably knew that well enjoy.}<p>

Pudding was cleaning dishes when she heard knocking. Who could that be? She wondered, she checked that her siblings were getting ready for bed. She walked to the door and opened it. No one was there. Pudding knew who it was immediately. Only one person could do that. "Taru-taru!" She said. And he appeared out of the shadows. "Hello," taruto said. "Hi," replied pudding. "What are you here for?" "Kisshu wanted to see Ichigo for a while. I figured I'd stop by." He answered. "Well I'm just getting my sisters and brothers ready for bed." She said. "Don't your parents do that?" He asked. "No, my mother is dead and my father is traveling. I take care of my family." She replied sadly, "Just let me finish putting them to bed." She put her siblings to bed and finished the dishes. They sat on top of a beam at the top of the house. "So Kisshu is visiting Ichigo... She needs it. But a warning," she said cautiously, "Kisshu might wanna stay longer than you hoped." "Why is that," He asked. "Ishigo and Masaya broke up today." She said, "don't you think kisshu would jump at that chance?" "Your right." He sighed, "oh well wanna hang out tomorrow?" "Sure after I drop them of at daycare I know a park with a really cool playground." She replied. "Cool," and they talked for a while more. Then pudding said "i think it's my bedtime." "Ok, see you tomorrow!" Answered taruto as he teleported away. Maybe someday he can help me take care of my sister and brothers. She wondered, as she drifted off to sleep.

{Athena: I think I'm a pretty good writer what about you.  
>Kisshu: yes<br>Ichigo: yes  
>Lettuce: yes<br>Akasaka: yes  
>Shirogane: yes<br>Pudding: yes  
>Taruto: yes<br>Athena: HOW DID YOU ALL GET IN HERE!  
>Pai: it's an unsolved mystery<br>Athena: wait a sec you aren't even in the story yet  
>Pai: I don't care<br>Kisshu: I like the part where I have learned a lot about earth  
>Ichigo: and I like the part where I keep smiling<br>Athena: thank you I guess you guys aren't so bad to be here after all  
>Shirogane: when will you write the next chapter<br>Athena: I'm starting it right now.  
>Athena: well thanks for reading more chapters coming soon!<br>All: Bye}


	4. Chapter 4

{Hi this is the awesome athena and i have the next chapter.  
>Athena: hello if you are reading this please reveiw afterwards.<br>All: we are back!  
>Athena:<br>This chapter is the only two left mint,  
>Mint: me!<br>Athena: and zakuro,  
>Zakuro: Me<br>Athena: wait this cant be right, mint and zakuro? Oh well its what the veiwers want.  
>Zakuro and Mint: this is a fan fic so its fine by me.<br>Kisshu: Speaking of fan fics  
>Ichigo: There will soon be a video version of this. The art will not be as good as the origional Anime but Artemis taught athena to animate.<br>Athena: Artemis is aka Celeiste, Vemilazna, Lavariver, Kirichi, and other names  
>Copyright of Tokyo Mew Mew Nothing is mine. Everything is based off the actual mangaAnime.  
>Pudding: dont forget athena is also making an anime for her new manga "The Princess of the Guardians."<br>Mint: shh were listening to a story  
>Athena: a handful}<br>(Btw this chapter will be really short)

Mint walked into the changing room. Just as everyone was finished changing she asked zakuro to hang back. "W...w... would you like to go out sometime oneesama?" She asked quickly. "Sure how about tomorrow." Zakuro answered.  
>"Fine with me." Mint said.<p>

{Athena: srry i warned you the chapter would be short i was having writers block. It will be more eventful on their date.  
>Mint: ooh im going on a date with onee sama!<br>Zakuro: only in the fan fic  
>Mint: aww<br>Zakuro: you wanna date for real?  
>Mint: maybe<br>Athena: well im not gonna let you guys hear this conversation so k bai


	5. Chapter 5

{I am redoing this capte so im gonna keep this short and sweet. This is athena who is awesome and this story is a copyright of Tokyo Mew Mew none is mine.  
>Athena: another chapter<br>Pai: what happened to the one of me on the ship?  
>Athena: i didnt wanna do it. I was planning on adding you in later but if you want i can make you be singing E.T. instead<br>Pai: NO THIS IS FINE  
>Athena: I thought so}<p>

It was 10o'clock when Ichigo woke up. "Oh my i better get ready." She said. Just as she finished getting dressed she heard a knocking on the door. She ran to answer it. "Where are you going? Are you sure you arent cheating on that masaya boy?" "Im just going to the park with kisshu, and how could i cheat on Aoyama-Kun. We broke up last night!" She answered. Kisshu and Ichigo walked to the park and sat on a bench near the fountain. They talked about all kinds of things. After a while Kisshu asked "will you be mine once and for all?" Ichigo looked at him. "Yes," she said and gave him a kiss. He flew her throught the trees and she jumped around as mew ichigo. She asked him, "how come when i kiss you i dont turn into a cat?" "Maybe its cause i am an alien?" He answered and kissed her again. He got her in a giant hollow tree and grabbed her by the waist. He kissed her again and again. "Is he fondling me?" She thought. She didnt care. His hands moved up above her waist. They kept palying this game until 3o'clock. Then there tore themselves apart and kisshu teleported her back home. An amazing date that was. Cause he finally figured it out, it was definatly a date. She poked her head out her window. "See you tomorrow!" She called. He waved.

{Athena: remember to watch the show  
>Pai: was that really what you were going to say<br>Athena: ... No i forgot  
>Pai: goodbye<br>Athena: I remember now  
>Lettuce: yay<br>Athena: i meant to say, remember that i do this for tokyo mew mew fans and if this is not apropriate for you then i am not liable  
>Athena: also i read some of my reviews and I'm going to reply to them<br>So one person told me i should make the chapters longer, I'll take that into consideration because im trying to do each chapter on one couple, and i often get writers block, these cahpters arent that long but soon they will be really long,  
>Also someone was saying i made a lot of mistakes and that i shouldn't of said i was a good writer, first of all that was a joke when i said that, and second I'm writing this on my nook which makes it really hard to fix mistakes, third i wrote this on a whim and didn't give it much thought so it will get better, thank you for reading!}<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Awkwardness  
>{Back with more and ill keep my promise,<br>Athena: Hello, the weirdos are still her  
>Kisshu: Weirdos<br>Zakuro: grow up kisshu  
>Kisshu: (cries) I'm not a little kid<br>Taruto: but i am! Right old lady?  
>Ichigo: im not an old lady you midget<br>Taruto: dont call me that!  
>Ichigo:then dont call me old lady<br>Lettuce: you forgot me and shirogane  
>Athena: right, back to the fanfic.<br>I dont own anything and this show is copyright of Tokyo Mew Mew, This is a fanfic of course!}

Lettuce woke up late. It was 9:00 already. She had to get ready for her date with ryou. She got dressed quickly and ate breakfast. By then it was 10:00 so she headed to the meeting place. She got there early so she read some shojo manga (couldnt help myself there). A cat walked up. He was grey and white. He had a blue handercheif tied around his neck. "Hi kitty," said lettuce as she picked him up. He jumped out of her arms. A blue light began to surround him. As the cat disappeared, ryou appeared. Lettuce stared, wide eyed, "hello," he said. "Hi," she replied, still staring. "So where is this resturaunt you were talking about?" He asked. She seemed to sort of grasp the situation. "Over here... I'll show you," she replied absently. They walked to the restaurant. "This is nice," Ryou said. "It's owned by my aunt and uncle," lettuce answered. She smiled, and they went in and sat down. They both ordered healthy foods. Lettuce had a sandwich with ham, mayonnaise, lettuce, and cheese. For a side she had watermelon and chips. (Sorry don't mean to sound mean but I don't know what they eat besides cake.) Shirogane had a salad. They laughed and ate their meal. Afterwards they went to a shop. It was a trinket store. Lettuce bought a wind chime. They still had most of the day left, so they went to the amusement park. They rode all the roller coasters and they went in the haunted house. After that they went and got ice cream. They both got chocolate. Shirogane told her about an alien world he found. It was called hour world. It had these horrible monsters called the galitrode. The looked like us in the light, but in the dark they turn into horrible monsters. That was why there were only one second nights. Eventually they said bye and lettuce walked home. It was a nice night, She thought. And she drifted off to sleep.

{Athena: while I was writing this my friend said lettuce should be with pai.  
>Lettuce: no way!<br>Athena: and I said no pai should be with someone so strict and calculating like himself.  
>Pai: I'll take that as a compliment<br>Athena: and I thought Akasaka and Pai  
>Pai:what!<br>Akasaka: :( insulted  
>Athena: thanks for reading<p> 


	7. I'm sorry

Hey Guys, I'm really sorry, especially to the kazumi person who has really liked this. This story has been pretty much cancelled. I might start it up again eventually if I get interested again but who knows. Sorry again.


End file.
